


five times the fam realize like that the public knows about the ghosts and know about ben how wild

by ObliqueOptimism



Series: five times fics (mostly about klaus if we're being honest about ourselves, which we are) [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Five times the sibs are out with Klaus and and a stranger isn't a stranger to Klausand Ben.
Series: five times fics (mostly about klaus if we're being honest about ourselves, which we are) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528235
Comments: 200
Kudos: 1292
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, Outsider POV and Social Media Sagas





	1. dinner diner dinner diner its wild how one n can make the word mean something different

Diego had run into Klaus. Literally. Klaus had been laying on the ground _asleep_ and Diego was _maybe_ running away from a crime scene that he helped stop when he tripped on his brother. 

It was too cold to be sleeping on _asphalt._

Which is exactly what Diego was telling Klaus as he manhandled his brother into a nearby diner, “It’s too cold to be sleeping on _asphalt._ ”

Klaus stumbled a bit, smiling blindingly at Diego, “Normally I sleep in the dumpster. _But it's real sticky tonight._ ” He glanced to the side and made a thoughtful noise before mumbling, “It’s what? _Gross._ ” He then giggled.

Diego rolled his eyes. He wasn’t too happy finding out that normally Klaus slept in a dumpster. As if that was any better. God, he wished Klaus wasn’t living in alleyways. He wished Klaus was sober and clean. He wished Reginald hadn’t done _whatever he’d done_ to Klaus to make him this way. “You ate at all today?”

Klaus looked to the side, as he had been since Diego found him. Eyes going back to Diego, “Apparently not. _Apparently it’s been two days?_ What? No. I had uh, like, some pizza. _No way_. Pizza was two days ago?”

It had taken some doing for Diego to figure out what all Klaus was saying. He was mumbling and slurring so bad. He was clearly talking to a hallucination. 

God he was probably hallucinating Ben again. 

Sometimes Diego wished Ben wasn’t a drug induced hallucination, but really there, helping watch over Klaus. And maybe he was, but if he was, Klaus never saw him. It would be awful, being a ghost and trying to watch out for your junkie brother who sometimes hallucinated you. 

But he knew that the Ben Klaus spoke to wasn’t his brother’s ghost.

Klaus self-medicated for a number of reasons, ghosts being one.

The diner’s bell chimed as they entered, Diego putting a hand around Klaus’s elbow to help steady and guide him. He was arguing with ‘Ben’ about _what the Russian flag looked like._

In the middle of Klaus listing off the colors he thought was on the flag, he paused, seemingly realizing he was now sat down in a vinyl booth half held together with duct tape. “Velma?” He looked around, putting on a soft and sweet smile for the waitress as she came up, “Velma!”

Diego wasn’t used to seeing Klaus look so pleasant. 

The last time Diego saw Klaus look gentle was sometime with their mom. Near the end Klaus wasn’t always kind to her. Diego had asked Klaus once why he was mean to mom. _Sure sure. I know you think she has emotions but has she ever helped dear papa-- helped him_ do things _to you with a smile on her face? Kind of hard to trust how much she loves you when-- Well you see past some things._

The waitress handed over two menus, “Velms, you workin’ still? It’s been,” Klaus glanced to the seat beside him, “four days? You been working four days, Velma?”

Velma chuckled, “Don’t worry your pretty head, Klaus. I haven’t been working for four days straight.”

Klaus nodded and almost slipped off his seat before catching himself and giving a cocky grin at both Diego, Velma, and the empty seat. Then he turned right to Velma, “Hey, Velms. Gonna splurge tonight as I got a sugar daddy paying tonight.”

“So coffee?”

“Please!”

“Don’t call me a sugar daddy again, bro,” Diego frowned. 

“You want a cup too, sugar daddy?” Velma winked at him.

Diego sighed, “Yeah.”

With that he was left with Klaus again. Klaus who was consulting the empty chair about the menu. “Aw, Ben, no. I _hate_ celery. What? Yes. I’m certain. Carrots? No, I like carrots, don’t I? Why must we discuss veggies. I just want cake.”

“You need more than cake,” Diego commented.

“That’s what the coffee is,” Klaus argued.

“Speaking of,” Velma said, setting down _three_ cups of coffee. One in front of the empty seat. “Here’s your coffee.” She eyed Klaus for a second, “Ben trying to talk you into fruits or veggies?”

“I want cake,” Klaus pouted. 

“ _Poor baby._ Can I talk you two into splitting a strawberry shortcake,” Velma tried.

Diego frowned, “I said I wasn’t his sugar daddy. I won’t be sharing a dessert _with my brother._ ”

“Rude!” Klaus gasped.

“I wasn’t talking about you,” Velma sighed. “I was talking about Ben.”

Ben. She was talking about Ben. Their dead brother who Klaus _couldn’t_ be seeing. The coffee was for Ben? Their dead ghost brother? How did she know about Ben? Why did she think Klaus could see him? Wha--

Fingers snapping in front of his face caught Diego’s attention, “Earth to Diego! Hello?” Klaus then turned to the empty chair, “Well how should I know?!”

Velma raised her eyebrows, “You okay, sugar daddy?”

Diego nodded, “Yeah.”

“He lives!” Klaus cheered. “Thank fuck. Didn’t want to steal money off my dead brother. _No I stole that off your dresser, not your body. God._ ”

Diego shot a glare at Klaus. “Get him the strawberry shortcake. I’m fine with just coffee.”

Velma wrote it down on her little notebook, “Alright, I’ll back back. Two spoons,” She winked at Klaus.

“You’re an angel!” Klaus yelled after her. 

“Klaus,” Diego said, catching his brother’s attention, “why is this waitress talking like she knows Ben?”

Klaus’s eyebrows drew together and he opened closed his mouth a few times before _fucking listening to his Ben hallucination_ , “Because she knows Ben?”

“What.”

Klaus looked hesitant, almost scared. Shit, he didn’t mean to scare Klaus, to make him afraid, worried. “Because I’m the Séance and Ben’s dead? She knows who we are, Di. We were famous, y’know?”

Diego sighed, taking a calming breath. Klaus did have a point. Velma, and others like her, weren’t helping Klaus mourn their brother, but he couldn’t blame them for thinking Klaus’s hallucination was real. It was a known fact that Klaus could see the dead, just like it was known that their brother died. “Klaus--”

“Are you mad? Please don’t be mad,” Klaus said, going to reach out to Diego but stopping before he was even close to touching. “Why is he mad? _What’d I do, Ben?_ ”

“It’s fine, Klaus,” Diego said. “I’m not mad. Don’t worry.”

Klaus looked back to Diego, biting his lip. He gave a nod. 

Before Diego could say more, Velma came back with the strawberry shortcake and two spoons. She refilled two of the three coffee cups.

Klaus went to put the cake between him and the empty chair, directing a spoon so it rested towards the chair. With a quick glance to Diego, he leaned into the empty space and whispered, “You don’t want any? _Sure?_ Okay.”

Diego watched as Klaus ate the cake, slowly opening back up. Spouting drugged nonsense and talking to ‘Ben’ as much as he was Diego. He kept getting distracted and Diego had to keep reminding Klaus to eat and drink his coffee. 

When Velma gave Diego the bill, Klaus sat up very straight, “Potty break!” He then ran off to the restroom. 

Probably to take more drugs.

When he came back out, he was absently wiping his nose. 

_Great._

“C’mon, idiot. No asphalt or sticky dumpsters tonight,” Diego once again took Klaus by the elbow to guide him. 

Klaus giggled, “How’d you know the dumpster was sticky? Huh? With what? _Gross._ ”


	2. this man, this stranger, talking about ben like he knows him? how? why? huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had fun, i hope you have fun
> 
> one day i'll write more witchboy klaus and more coffee shop au
> 
> is that day today?
> 
> doubtful (alas)

Things had changed for them. Most notably: Five was back, Vanya had powers, Klaus was sober, they knew Ben was around and sometimes could talk to him. 

Klaus took Vanya to one of his favorite shops. They were all trying to bond and Klaus had decided it was his day with Vanya. Not that they were taking turns with her, but Klaus thought she needed a day out shopping with him. Now that she had emotions again, she was a lot of fun. 

As she wasn’t drugged up, Klaus thought she needed a makeover. So he’d whisked her away, talking about keeping her look still _her look_ but elevating it. And now that he wasn’t drugged up, he thought maybe he could use a makeover too. He’d explained that to her too. “We’re both growing and learning our new, sober selves. We have to celebrate.”

Allison had tried to come with but Klaus said, “Did you recently become sober? No? Too bad. It’s only for me and Vanya then. Oh! And Ben. But he’s always my plus one. What a privilege he has. How lucky, to always be my plus one. You wish you were my plus one to all my shenanigans. _Shut up, Ben! It’s not that bad._ ”

But there was a thrift shop he’d always enjoyed. Often had good clothes, changing rooms that didn’t cause him to have a panic attack from claustrophobia, the employees were always nice to him. He tried not to steal from that shop much over the years, not wanting to get banned from one of the few nice stores. 

Sure, sometimes he still stole from them, but he tried not to! Honest!

“And you sure they haven’t kicked you out before?” Vanya asked, clearly amused as he told her all this.

He shared a look with Ben, “Ben says I haven’t been banned so we’re good!”

They entered the store. He waved at Ted, who did finger guns back. 

It was great seeing Ted again. He’d helped Klaus out in a few jams over the years. The most memorable was when Klaus was way too high to be walking and had almost been jumped outside the store. The only reason why he wasn’t was that Ted saw them coming and defended Klaus. 

“He also once called an ambo when you were overdosing in the store,” Ben commented dryly.

“Yeah? Ted did that for me? _Nice!_ ”

“What’d Ben say?” Ted said, casually strolling up. 

Vanya paused where she was looking through clothes on a nearby rack, looking up and staring at them. 

“Oh! He said once you helped me stay on my mortal coil and not y’know, see them pearly gates. Which, by the way, aren’t there? Did see a pearl handled hand razor, but that’s besides the point,” Klaus shrugged. “Anyway! Can’t be sure if I ever thanked you for that, so thanks, bud.”

Ted laughed, “Well you’re welcome, Klaus.” He then whistled and looked Klaus up and down, “Boy howdy, you look _real_ nice. Somethin’ different?”

“Oh! I’m sober now. Both Van and I are off our drugs, right sis?” He winked at her. She smiled at him, still watching the interaction closely. He gave a twirl for Ted, “Teds, no more needing to be worried about me OD’ing in your alley.”

Ted let out a cheer, “That’s great, man! I’m proud of you! Ben’s probably proud too, right? I know he always nagged you about getting sober.”

“Of course Ben’s happy. But he still nags! Just finds something new to nag about,” Klaus rolled his eyes. “It's how he shows he cares or some shit.”

“Is it wrong for me to want you to have shoes and a coat when it’s cold out?” Ben put his hands on his hips.

“It is if it ruins the _lewk_ ,” Klaus hissed back. 

“Change your outfit based on your shoes then, Klaus,” Ben suggested. “If you have to wear warm winter shoes, plan the _lewk_ on that.”

“Ben, never say lewk. You’ve ruined it, gah!” Klaus scolded. 

“Lewk. Lewk. _Lewk._ ”

Klaus wasn’t amused, “No! This is real torture, I’ll have you know.”

Ted cackled, “He’s just repeating look, isn’t he?”

“God, yes. The fucker,” Klaus muttered.

“Aw, he cares,” Ted said. “Alright, I’ll let you three get back to it. Ben, be nice to Klaus, please? Don’t torture him. Can’t you see? The poor lamb has been through enough? His nailpolish is chipped.”

Klaus squawked, realizing that yes, his nailpolish was chipped. 

Ted went back to help ring someone up and Klaus walked over to Vanya, “You find something good? I saw you pause.”

“Um, no,” she said, almost sounding like she used to. “I was just surprised is all.”

“Oh? Whatever for my dear?”

“Ted talked like he knew Ben,” Vanya said hesitantly.

“Uh, yeah? _Some people_ believed me when I said I saw him.” Klaus quickly added, “Sorry! That was mean. Working on not! being salty.”

“It’s okay, you have every right to be a little salty about this,” Vanya responded. 

“Yeah! Don’t be _salty_ , Klaus!” Ben called from beside Ted. “Salty! Salty! _Salty!_ ”

“Fuck off, Ben!” Klaus yelled at him before turning back to Vanya. “He’s a literal child. _And that’s me saying that._ ”

Vanya laughed. “I’m sorry we didn’t believe you. _Before._ ”

Klaus shrugged, tying to not look hurt, “It’s alright. I can’t really blame you guys.”

She put a hand on his arm, repeating, “I’m sorry.”

He smiled, _”Thank you.”_ He honestly meant it. Her apology meant a lot to him. Oh fuck, he was starting to cry, he didn’t want to cry. 

“Salty tears is the new lewk!” Ben yelled over.

“Klaus?” Vanya asked.

“Oh?” He smiled softly at her, “Ben’s just bullying me like always.”

“I hear he nags,” Vanya said back. 

“You know it,” Klaus wiped at the tears, “Ugh. Ignore me. You know how emotions are now, yeah?” He bumped his hip with hers. “I’m fine, babe. Let’s get our new outfits, hmm? We’ll be good.”

“We’ll be good,” she agreed.

“Hey, idiot!” Ben yelled, pointing to a section of the store, “Look! A coat section! Can you imagine the winter _lewks_!”


	3. having fun isn’t hard when you’ve got a library card!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reread for typos and to make sure it's good? _nah_. rem said it was good. i trust them. i'm drunkl.

“Okay, okay, calm down!” Klaus hissed out. “I am getting my shoes on, you’re the one who is always on me about shoes. _Klaus, it's winter, you need your toes covered, no I don’t care if your toenails look stunning. Klaus, your shoes are literally falling apart maybe get some more before you go down that alley full of needles. Klaus, don’t wear those heels when walking on ice you’ll fall and break your neck and then I will have no one to haunt._ You do so sound like that!”

Five leaned against the doorway, watching Klaus argue with, he assumed Ben, as he jumped around, putting shoes on. Why he didn’t just sit and put them on was beyond Five but he’d learn long ago to not question such things too hard. The answers were rarely satisfactory.

“Where are you heading off to?” Five asked.

“Promise it’s not for drugs!” Klaus held his hands up.

“Did I ask if you were going to drugs? I just asked where you were going,” Five watched as Klaus took a moment to think that through. “I’m between projects, I thought I’d maybe offer my company if you weren’t doing anything boring.”

Klaus clapped, “Oh! Yes. See Ben? Now I even have a ride!” He turned to Five, “You’ll drive, right?”

“Still don’t know where you’re going, dum-dum,” Five drawled.

Klaus cackled, “We’re going to the library, Five-Oh!”

Five smiled, “The library?”

Klaus nodded, “You’ll drive?”

He drove.

“Surprised you were going to the library,” Five said casually, eyeing Klaus in the back seat.

Klaus shrugged and shared a look with the seat beside him, “We went there a lot. Ben, y’know him, loves him those books. Jonesing for that smell of those pages and all. And y’know,” Klaus looked out the window and looked more serious than Five was used to, “a warm public building in the winter, air conditioning in the summer. It was safe. More of a home than I’d ever had. Hm?” He turned back to face the space for Ben, “Oh yes! I do have a _place of residence_ now. We can totally both get library cards, fuck yeah!”

Five was confused for a second how it worked that he didn’t see Ben, didn’t hear Ben, no dent in the seat where he was, and yet there was a slapping noise as Klaus high fived the air, “I already have a library card.”

Klaus looked confused for a second, “ _Oh!_ No! Ben and I: both. Not you and I: both.”

“You and _Ben_?” Five questioned, parking his van.

“Yes? He’s here and he likes books too. If he ends up getting a late fee I don’t want that on _my_ card. What? I don’t care if you’re dead, you can return your own damn books.”

“I’d return your books for you, Ben,” Five smirked. He knew he wouldn’t be doing that. There was no way a ghost was going to get a library card. Any books he wanted he’d have to get Klaus to borrow. 

The idea of a library being more of a home than he’d ever had really struck with Five. His first base was at the library, in the apocalypse. He found sanctuary there. He hadn’t figured any of his other siblings would have the same feelings about the library, if he had known he maybe would’ve taken Klaus and Ben sooner.

They entered the library.

The librarian grinned when they entered, “Hi guys!”

“Martha!” Klaus greeted. “Hello dear. Have you missed us?” he winked.

“Oh you know I have, Klaus. I’ve actually been hoping you’d be by on my shift soon. I’d been meaning to find out what Ben thought of _The Scarlet Pimpernel_? Did you two finish it?” She smiled warmly.

Five blinked. It felt like he was more invisible than Ben was.

“We did! It was very good. And we haven’t been here for a bit, things got busy for us.”

Martha nodded, a soft smile, “Was it rehab again?”

Klaus paused, “Actually yes, but that was a while ago--”

She raised her eyebrows, picking up before Klaus could continue, “It worked?”

Klaus let out a dry chuckle, “Uh, no. Not at first. Y’know me, Martha. But! I am sober now! _And_ I have _a place of residence_.”

She gasped, “That’s so wonderful, Klaus!” Coming around the desk she wrapped him in a hug, “I’m so proud of you!”

Five took a moment, watching this stranger interact with his brother. 

Five didn’t think he’d told Klaus he was proud of him.

_Fuck._

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Klaus chuckled, a large grin on his face. He then turned and gave a slightly annoyed look, “Calm down. God you’re like an overgrown puppy trying to get my attention. _Klaus, hey, Klaus! Over here! Look at me!_ ”

Martha laughed loudly, getting hushed by a patron which amused Five to no end, “What does Ben, the overgrown puppy, want?”

“He wants a library card,” Klaus replied. “As do I!”

She smiled, eyes twinkling with excitement, “Of course! I assume Ben lives with you.” Her brows furrowed, “Is that rude? Saying he _lives_ with you?”

Klaus turned to the spot Five assumed Ben was, “He says no.” Klaus shrugged.

Then Five got to watch as Klaus filled out forms for two library cards.

“Wait,” Five said, confused. “You mean you are giving a library card to _a ghost_?”

“Don’t be rude,” Klaus scolded. 

Martha seemed to finally notice him, “Yes? Um, hello little boy. Sorry I didn’t see you there. Do you need help too?”

_”Little boy?_ ” Five said. He was aware he looked 13 but even 13 year olds weren’t _little boys_. 

Klaus put a hand on his shoulder, “This is my brother, Five. Five, this is Martha.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Five,” Martha said in an overly kind voice. “But yes, I am going to give your brother Ben a library card. I know you probably have never met him, or you may not remember him well from _before_ but Ben really enjoys reading. I can’t deny him a card, now that he has a place of residence. Do you have your library card yet? All we need is a name, a number, and an address.”

Five sighed. He hated being talked down to, _he wasn’t thirteen_ , but he understood whenever it happened. “I already have my library card, _thank you._ ”

“That’s wonderful!”

After Klaus got both library cards, he went to put them just _in his pants_ but stopped when Ben, apparently, said something, “ _Fine_. I guess I’ll put it in my wallet. Oh no, Ben. No wallet today.”

Five held his hand out, “I have mine. I’ll hold onto them for you.”

Klaus shrugged and handed them over, “We can trust him. What’s he doing to do with three library cards, huh? Get all the books. _Christ, he’s doing to get all the books._ ”

“I am not,” Five said, vaguely annoyed.

Eventually the three of them got away from Martha, Five following Klaus for a bit as Klaus and Ben went looking for certain books. They were discussing (arguing) over something when Five said, “I’m proud of you too.” Klaus stopped and turned. “Sorry if I haven’t made that clear. But I am.”

“Oh.”

“Do you and Ben have any book recommendations? You seem to have read a number of books. I may have missed a few gems in my old age,” Five put his hands deep in his pockets. Klaus was one of those gems he’d missed. But he could fix that.

He would fix that.


	4. his dad is better than your dad and he’d punch your dad in the face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to rem and val. rem for looking it over and val for the one italian word. this chapter has mr. vitali in it, which if you haven't read his series you'll be fine. also go read about mr. vitali here ([Life in the City](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428133)). this is a part that would be set late in that series. a bit i will touch upon in the future whenver i get around to writing more mr. vitali.

Allison thought that it would be a good day to take Klaus shopping, have a spa day, bond with him some. (She did think about holding it against him when he didn’t let her come with him and Vanya to the thrift shop but they were all trying to be better than before so she decided to most past that.) 

The problem was she couldn’t _find_ Klaus.

“Luther, do you know where Klaus is?”

Luther looked up from his book, “He’s at his job today.”

 _”Klaus has a job?”_ Allison didn’t mean to sound so surprised but it was surprising. As far as she knew he’d never held a legitimate job and it wasn’t like any of them were hurting for money now. Sure, some of them kept their jobs from before, to keep busy, but the idea of Klaus having a job was so surreal.

“His therapist said it would help him. Something about giving his life structure. He works at that corner store owned by the mean italian man,” Luther looked back down at his book.

“What mean italian man?” Allison didn’t realize she would miss so much when she was gone for two weeks in California. She hadn’t been gone that long, had she?

Luther looked up again, “Mr. Vitali. Uh, honestly you gotta go see him and Klaus, it’s wild.” He then gave her directions to a corner store.

_Vitali & Sons_

The sign looked new.

It looked like a normal corner store, why she was expecting it to look _different_ was beyond her, but some reason she thought it would. The shelves were nicely stocked, a few hand made signs saying if items were on sale and by how much. 

A few of those were obviously done by Klaus.

She went up to the front desk where there was a nameplate sitting on it saying _Also Working: Ben (Ghost)_.

“What the fuck,” she whispered to herself.

Luther had said it was wild. But this was beyond wild. Ben worked here too? _He was dead_. How? Why? Is Klaus getting two paychecks from this mean italian man?

“I’ll be with you in a second,” Klaus’s voice filtered from a back room. After a few seconds, he appeared with a smile on and wearing a green apron that was embroidered with his name. His eyebrows raised when he saw her and then turned to his side, “You could have said it was just Allison, you dick! _Klaus you have a customer_. Fuck you, dude.”

“Language!” a voice called from where Klaus had come from. 

Klaus rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips. “Anyway, what brings you here to my humble store?”

“Oh this is your store, huh?” Allison asked, amused. “You’re one of the Vitali sons?”

“Yeah,” Klaus said in one of the most honest and open tones she’d ever heard him use. 

“I’m sorry but _what?_ ”

Klaus shrugged, “Mr. Vitali. He considers us as his sons.”

“Who is _us?_ ”

“Me and Ben,” Klaus gestured to the spot he’d spoken to earlier. Then pointed at the nameplate on the desk. “See? Proof that he works here too.”

“But you aren’t his sons. Also, how does he even know Ben? You’ve only been sober a few months, why would a mean italian man think of both of you like sons?” She was trying to wrap her mind around it.

“Because they’re my sons,” an older man with a thick italian accent came from where Klaus had been. “They have been for years. Why does him being sober matter? Klaus, is she bothering you? We can ban her.”

“This is my sister Allison, Mr. Vitali. You _know_ that. I’ve shown you pictures. Stop trying to ban my family from the store.”

Mr. Vitali did not look impressed. He then said something in italian and Klaus responded in kind before giving an amused snort. Which was very surprising. Luther was right, seeing Klaus interact with a mean italian man was wild. 

“Anyway,” Klaus turned back to her, “I assume you were here to see me and didn’t just show up here looking for a granola bar?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to go shopping with me, maybe the spa after,” she said hesitantly.

“Well, I am working right now. I get off in a few hours. We could do an evening meal and then go out dancing? I know it’s not the spa but they’ll be closed by the time I get off,” Klaus said. 

Allison realized she needed to reevaluate what she knew about Klaus, considering he was going to pass on a shopping day with her paying for everything to _work at a corner store_.

“Family is important, son. If you need the afternoon off--” Mr. Vitali started.

Klaus laughed, “And leave you to run this place with only Ben as the help? _Please_. You’d burn this place to the ground without me here to help you.”

“Uh-huh,” Mr. Vitali did not sound convinced. “Do the years of me in charge of my own shop mean nothing to you?”

“Nah,” Klaus said with a playful smile. “You just got lucky, old man. She and I can do dinner and dancing. You know how good I am at dancing,” he gave a wink.

“Ben is now employee of the month,” Mr. Vitali said. “He doesn’t say such hurtful things.”

Klaus gasped, “He does so! Maybe I was quoting him! You don’t know!”

“I do know. And he said no such thing,” Mr. Vitali turned to where Klaus had been talking to earlier, “How about another nameplate? Employee of the month? Considering your competition is this _stronzetto_.” 

Allison decided that at dinner that night she would have to get more information about the loving italian man who called Klaus and Ben his sons. How they met, how long he’d known them. It was so surprising yet wonderful to see someone care so much about Klaus and Ben.


	5. dinner at the diner take two (no not you diego but you are welcome to join)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> velma and martha are married y'all. and they share custody of klaus and ben with mr vitali.

Klaus was three months sober. They decided to go out and celebrate, he got to pick where they went. Allison suggested some upscale places, Luther suggested they just order in and stay home, Diego suggested similar but with Grace making the food, Five mentioned a number of chain restaurants he’d never been to but wanted to try, Vanya spoke up over all the others and said it was to celebrate Klaus, so let him pick.

He knew a really good diner.

“A diner, Klaus?” Allison tilted her head. “We can go _anywhere_! We’re celebrating you!”

“Yeah. And I know a really good diner. We eat there a lot,” Klaus said.

“We?”

“Me and Ben,” Klaus gestured to Ben.

“A lot, huh?” Five questioned. “And you choose this normal place for your celebration meal?”

“Yeah, we average once a week. The staff there would like to celebrate with us. Velma is very supportive, she deserves to see the celebration meal.”

“Once a week?” Luther questioned. 

“Yeah. I mean, I’d not make it every week when I was in rehab. And when I was in ‘Nam. I’d missed it a lot when I was gone. Goin’ back there felt like coming home.” Klaus smiled to himself, “Like seeing my family again. Not that you guys aren’t my family!” Klaus let out a nervous chuckle.

The siblings all shared a look, “Diner it is.”

When they showed up, Velma gave Klaus a wink and said, “You! Big boy! Let’s move some tables together for y’all. C’mon big boy, you got the muscles for the job. Chop chop!” She gestured to Luther and gave a small nod and then moved the tables as Velma said. 

They all started to sit, leaving an empty chair for Ben beside Klaus.

“Velms! Guess what? We’re celebrating my three months of being sober,” Klaus happily told her.

“Has it been three months already? That’s great news, darlin’. Your bill will be on me tonight, alright?” Velma said with a grin, putting a glass of water in front of the empty chair without prompting.

“Oh,” Diego said quietly, seemingly remembering another time when he ate at the diner with Klaus, “it’s you.”

“I’m his sugar daddy tonight,” Velma winked at Diego. 

“You know her?” Vanya asked.

“I took Klaus here once _before_ \--” Diego started.

“I don’t remember this,” Klaus frowned.

“Not surprised,” Diego muttered. “But she spoke like she knew Ben.”

“Yeah?” Klaus hedged.

“Why wouldn’t I know Ben?” Velma said, hands on her hips. “Y’all, your brother sees the dead. Your other brother is dead. It was kind of in the news a few times.”

Klaus’s siblings seemed to pause and think about it for a second.

“Are they only now realizing this?” Ben asked. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Shh, Ben. Let them realize how shitty they were all the times they said I was lying when I saw you,” Klaus giggled.

“Are y'all only now realizing this?” Velma frowned. 

Klaus laughed, “Ah, Velma. Ben _just_ asked the same thing.”

“Of course he did,” Velma nodded. “He is my favorite for a reason.”

Klaus let out a pseudo outraged noise, “I’ll tell Martha you said that!”

“She’d agree with me,” Velma joked back.

“So, wait,” Luther said slowly. “Did everyone believe you about Ben?” The _besides us_ left unsaid.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Klaus shrugged. “But you believe me now, so that’s nice.”

“That’s nice?” Allison whispered. “Klaus you should be mad at us. Strangers trusted you more than we did.”

“I mean, I could be mad. And sometimes I am but, like-- I got enough anger pointed at me from all the other non-Ben ghosts, just don’t really want more in my life.”

“The other ghosts are angry?” Five tilted his head.

“Uh, yeah? Most people aren’t too glad to not only be dead but like, murdered,” Klaus pointed at a bit on the menu, “I want the patty melt, Velma.”

“Get a side salad,” Ben suggested.

“But I can still have fries too?” Klaus asked Ben. Ben waved his hand. “Yes! Alright, with fries and ugh, _a side salad._ ”

Velma laughed, “How mean of Ben, always making you eat fruits and veggies.”

“You know it. A real monster. _The horror!_ ” Klaus giggled.

“Be nice to your brother,” Velma scolded. “Or I’ll tell Martha you bullied him.”

“Mutiny!” Klaus called out. “Everyone turning against me. On my three month anniversary no less!”

“Eh, you’ve got your family now,” Velma smiled gently.

Which was true. He did have his family now. They trusted him again, they believed in him. Not just about Ben, but _in him._ They still messed up some, but it was wild to him, that he could go to his siblings for support. 

How wild.

**Author's Note:**

> obliqueoptism @ tumblr


End file.
